1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to textile treating compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been heretofore used textile treating compositions (hereinafter referred to as treating compositions) for reducing friction between yarn and metal, comprising lubricants (such as mineral oils, animal and vegetable oils, fatty esters, alkyl ether esters and waxes), surfactants and anti-static agents.
Accompanied with high-speed operations in textile treating (such as spinning, stretching, fine spinning and the like), there have been demanded treating compositions capable of preventing breaking of yarn and improving operating efficiency even at severe treating conditions.